


The heat of the sun, the sweetness of oxygen

by ipskip (last7)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Gaze, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, it's soulmate sex what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last7/pseuds/ipskip
Summary: He is something vital lodged inside of her, something that cannot be shaken loose... She wants to eat him with her heart.





	The heat of the sun, the sweetness of oxygen

Everything he wore was blue but his hair was golden. His skin was slightly pink from a hot shower and she could smell the clean scent of soap as he walked through her door. Over her book, she observed the easy, swaggering gait of his long legs that always slowed down to match her natural pace to walk beside her. The laces of his heavy boots were trailing as if he could not bother with the effort to tie them; he was just coming over to visit and he felt at home here. Her gaze moved upwards to his hips, rolling smoothly with each step and covered regrettably with baggy trousers and a tightly cinched belt. He stopped at her table to put something on it but she didn’t notice what it was because his sweater had hitched up as he stretched and she relished the sight of this small exposed strip of smooth white skin. She could see the hard, toned muscles of his lower abdomen and the fuzzy line of dark blond hair that travelled from his belly button to below the waistband of his pants and she thought about leaving a mark of her own there before she would unbuckle his belt and -

“Eating me up, are you?”

Her eyes immediately snapped up to his face where a playful grin was dancing on his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing. Standing at ease with his hands in his pockets he casually unwrapped a lolly and popped it in his mouth. He rolled it around with his tongue, occasionally sucking on it to get a flavour hit, all the while watching her watching him. She thought he looked too clothed.

“Just admiring the goods on offer,” she replied smoothly and dropped her chair back down to four legs. She marked her page and closed the book, thinking that was a fairly good comeback. Flirting was something she was attempting to master, a hobby project that she worked on when it fancied her.

“Who says I’m offering anything?” he said, feigning ignorance but she saw that mischievous glint in his eye.

“Raleigh, you’re not wearing anything under your sweater,” she pointed out, glancing at his now covered midriff. Who does that? Just put on a sweater without a shirt? “ _And_ you’re not wearing underpants.”

“How do you know?”

He rocked back and forth on his feet, bringing his hips closer to her face with every sway. She was still sitting and was determined to keep talking to his face instead of his crotch.

“I know everything about you,” she said. It was meant to be a matter-of-fact statement, they were Drift partners after all, but she betrayed herself with the upward quirk of her own grin.

It was more than enough invitation for him to walk over and lower himself until he straddled her lightly with a look that melted her insides, drip-dripping into a molten pool of heat down below. She liked the way he encased her with his scent and his body and even the pressure of his weight made her hum with pleasure.

She sat up to catch his lips, taste his kiss, sweet and sour - a lemon drop, this time - slow and tender, with a promise of something more in the way he sank himself further into her lap.

“Yes, you do,” he said, his voice low as his thumb traced her collarbone and his other hand slipped under her thin shirt to caress her back. She followed the movement of his words, pink and a little swollen, until he dipped his head and kissed her neck. “And _I_ know -”

Soft and wet.

“ _You_ -”

Then he sucked hard.

“Want -”

And licked.

“ _Me_.”

His mouth felt so good it elicited a hoarse groan from her but she still had enough sense to play his game. She slid her hands up his thighs to the tent in his pants and simply rested them there, a light touch that all the same drew a sharp gasp from him and a secret smile from her. “Always so obvious.”

They paid no heed to the clatter of the chair as they vacated it hurriedly nor the skidding of the table as she pushed Raleigh backwards into it. He quickly sidestepped it, never breaking the messy kiss that preoccupied them both and when they did part, briefly, he whispered breathlessly, “I returned your book.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling against his mouth because he did this every time, made inconsequential remarks in the midst of their foreplay that she found endearingly amusing. But she didn’t care about the book right now. She needed him to take off his clothes. “Undress.”

He obliged by pulling his sweater over his head, leaving his hair mussed and his torso gloriously bare. She had seen her fair share of fit bodies, of both men and women, courtesy of living in Shatterdomes most of her life, but the sight of Raleigh took her breath away. He basked in her appreciation like a cat in the sun and when she reached out to touch him he made a sound not unlike a purr. His skin was smooth and blemish free with a mole here and there except for the thin scars that spread from his left shoulder blade to over his heart. She traced the circuitry burns with her fingertips, the pain and terrible loss echoed in her own arm and in her own memories but before she could fall too deep Raleigh placed a warm hand over hers. Wordlessly, he kissed her palm; she could feel the contrast of his soft lips and the roughness of his stubble, feel all at once his strength and his gentle heart.

Lust returned when he took the tip of her forefinger into his mouth, making her bite her lip in pleasant surprise. She studied the perfect symmetry of his face; his kind hazel eyes currently fixed on her, dark with desire; and his flaxen blond hair that she liked to pull when he went down on her. She ran her hand through it, savouring the look on his face as she did, and grasped the strands at his nape, drawing his head backwards to expose his white throat. He made no attempt to move but she heard his breath quicken in anticipation, waiting for her to lean in and she did so, breathing him in, tasting him in languid, open-mouthed kisses that left dark purple bruises to match her own. The noises he made left her weak at the knees and only his tight grip on her waist prevented her from falling at his feet.

It was difficult to unbuckle his belt, not because of her hands which were reliably steady, but because Raleigh had continued to move them backwards to her bed, all the while keeping their bodies pressed together so closely she could not get at the clasp. Losing patience, she forcefully pushed him down and pulled off his trousers after he helpfully kicked off his boots, leaving him splayed out and completely naked.

“Finally,” she muttered, taking in the sight of him, his swollen arousal dominating most of her attention. He reminded her of the bodies carved from ancient stone, the ones she thought would have been perfect if not for their stoicism and their sadness. But not Raleigh, a living, breathing, warm-blooded man she was lucky to call her Drift partner and her lover. And she was right - no underpants in sight. She smirked.

“Should I go commando more often, Ranger Mori?” he asked, sounding serious but barely holding in his laughter.

“Do whatever you want, Becket, as long as you don’t come crawling back to me complaining about chafing,” she said, throwing aside her shirt and shucking her own undergarments.

“You know I like being on my knees for you,” he said, husky with supplication and submission. She was incapable of resisting him when he gave himself to her like this.

She straddled him as he sat up and with his arms around her, brought her close. His cock was between them, leaking, flush on their stomachs and he exhaled in a long, hitchy sigh at her proximity. The tension within her was building to a height she could no longer stand without some easing, however temporary, so she ground her opening against his balls and shaft with one roll of her hips, sending them both into paroxysms of pleasure.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, her voice still shaky from the wondrous friction.

She could still taste the lemon drop on his tongue. She let Raleigh envelope her, body and soul, with his heavenly mouth, with his roaming hands, with his essence, his presence, so familiar and so natural. She and him circled each other, like blood and water, before entwining together like they were never apart; all sensation magnified in the other. He was tender, he was possessive, reverential, and then fierce and desperate like he was afraid he would never get enough of her. She accepted all his offerings, loved them all, and gave it back with everything of herself.

When she was very nearly breathless he flipped her effortlessly onto her back and lay beside her on his side, brushing the hair out of her face as he tried to catch his own breath. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with an expression of complete adoration. It made her fuzzy with fondness which quickly turned to tingly goosebumps when she felt his hand slide downwards.

“Can I watch you?” he asked, his hand stopping for permission.

She gave it with a kiss and soon she was moaning into his mouth. She felt him smile when he occasionally nipped at her lower lip, when he left feathery light kisses on her face, and she couldn’t help but laugh in between gasping for mercy. In her desperation, she grabbed at anything that was within reach and found him, hard and sensitive. He jerked in her hand and cried out but didn’t pause in his stroking of her. It was her turn to be pleased with herself but it was all she could do to not come when Raleigh started making inarticulate pleading noises right in her ear.

“I want... to eat you out.”

She heard him the first time but she made him say it again with a sure, quick flick of her wrist, even as she shivered for her own release.

“God - Mako!” he managed to blurt out, any semblance of dignity forgotten. He was falling apart, practically fucking her hand, but when he next spoke it was with a composure she did not think that he could have gathered at that point, something that she certainly was too far gone to possess herself.

“I want to eat you out.” He all but growled it, voice guttural with aching need. Thank heavens she was already lying down…

“Please fucking do,” she said faintly.

On his way down, he left in his wake burning bright kisses on her shoulder, the inside of her elbow, the underside of her right breast, her belly button; every one like a little isolated spot of sunshine. She enjoyed the look on his face as he gradually slid out of her hand but she liked the sight of his blond hair between her legs the best of all. He knelt before her, erection twitching, and his stubble scratched at the inside of her thighs, tantalisingly close.

“You’re everything, Mako,” he sighed, eyes warm and dark with lust and love. His breath tickled.

It wasn’t just the words that she heard, all candour like he always was with her, she could feel it in the very depth of his gaze. He didn’t need to say it but he liked to anyway. Theirs was a connection buried so deep in the floor of their subconscious that nothing could rip it out or sever it; it was theirs to nurture or neglect but never to be unraveled. Even if she could she wouldn’t for anything in the world and she knew he felt the same.

Her head sunk into the pillow as his tongue did into her, the sensation incomprehensible to her blissed out state of mind. He lapped at her lips, agonisingly slow, his tongue teasing at her opening before plunging in right at the moment he decided to thumb at her clit and she instinctively shot her arm out to grab at his hair, the pleasure too much to bear. Her other hand pawed at the headboard, trying to find purchase in something to anchor herself to.

He knew his tongue on her clit brought her to climax faster than anything else could and so he delayed it and drew out her pleasure until she was wild with it.

“Ra-!” And she started to swear only to leave the word hanging, unfinished in a low whimper as his mouth and fingers switched places. He licked her from opening to swollen clit and her hips rolled, leaving the bed to get closer to more of his ravishing mouth. And he didn’t hold back, kissing and sucking at her until she was panting heavily, thighs quivering, and begging for him to hurry up, her pleading nearly drowning out the wet sounds of him devouring her.

When he suddenly stopped she almost shouted with the loss. He had lifted his head in surprise to a knock at her door that she hadn’t at all noticed.

“Mori, Becket!” called a familiar voice. It was common knowledge that if Raleigh wasn’t in his own room he would be in hers. “Report to Marshal Hansen’s office immediately.”

She grunted in frustration at the interruption and the summons, cursing it for the incredibly bad timing. But Raleigh was still positioned between her legs.

“Herc will have to wait,” he said, and dived back in with even more eagerness than before, rendering her absolutely at his mercy, building her up again til she was ready to burst.

“Raleigh,” she cried, her voice cracking with the strain. Her thighs clamped around his head and she felt his hands slide up and down them in encouragement. “Raleigh! Make me come… please, Raleigh…”

And he did with one final flick of his tongue making her hips buck again in violent release. Both her hands fisted in his hair and she heard him groan with satisfaction and want. She herself was wordless in ecstasy, riding into a second orgasm quickly because he hadn’t stopped moving, unspooling her again to snap, the stretch of her limit pierced through with shuddering force. Her whole body stiffened and then went limp, freeing Raleigh’s head from her thighs.

He was breathing as hard as she was and he was smiling, mouth and chin shiny. He extracted one of her hands from his hair and kissed the palm of it again, as if to say “well done”, and this time the stubble was tempered with the slickness of her.

Lying against her pillow, she looked up through heavy lids to see he had straightened but was still on his knees.  His body, chest rising and falling from the effort of bringing her to climax, was covered in a slight sheen of sweat and there was no mistaking from the angle of his cock that he was not sated. Her eyes traveled upwards and met the challenge in his, the smouldering embers of her desire already flickering alight once again even though she had barely recovered from the attention of his skilled tongue, the tongue which now darted out to slowly taste the remnants of her orgasm from his lips. It was enough to rekindle the heat between her legs.

“Should we keep the Marshal waiting a little longer?” she silently asked him, not breaking eye contact.

As an answer, Raleigh stretched out a hand down to her, palm upwards, and she took it, letting him pull her towards him into a bone-crushing kiss that she was only too willing to reciprocate. Rough and unruly and with the blood pounding in her ears she felt him hard against her stomach and, without a second thought, she grabbed both his cheeks to press his cock the closer to her and what a beautiful sound came from his throat, a thrill of pain and pleasure that she could almost feel ripple through her.

She broke the kiss with difficulty, not wanting to part from him but it was so she could push him down onto his back and straddle him once again. She held him in her hand with only her thumb moving teasingly up and down and against this small sensation he shut his eyes tightly, jaw tensing. She stroked him again, properly this time, and watched him react. She loved the way he arched his back in response to her touch, how it was only her who could make him feel this way. She bent her head to taste his skin, slightly salty, at the place where thigh meets hip, dipped her tongue into his belly button, enjoying the tiny shiver that it elicited, and, at last, to leave her mark just above where the waistband of his trousers would sit.

The smooth expanse of his skin stretched before her, flushed with a delicate pink and heaving from her heavy petting. A pretty picture. Irresistible. She let the fingertips of her left hand trail ghost-like down his stomach as though he was a precious object she was afraid of breaking but wanting to touch nevertheless. He was nothing of the sort in reality. No one could call Raleigh frail or weak, neither in body or mind, especially with what he had endured over the years. But he is precious to her, oxygen in the blood, and he is something vital lodged inside of her, something that cannot be shaken loose. What he is she loves, every morsel of him. Her heart is full up with him. She wants to eat him with her heart.

She climbed on top of him, the two of them so wet that he slid into her deliciously, divinely, just right, and she threw her head back as she sank herself deeper, taking all of him into her. They both sighed with contentment. And then they started to move, together, finding a rhythm and an angle that made him groan louder with every thrust and her to gasp as the tip of his cock found that sweet spot in her wall. The sounds Raleigh made grew continuously more desperate and she felt his hands scrabbling on her thighs, seeking her hands. She entwined them together and he seemed temporarily soothed until she increased her speed, riding him towards oblivion.

“Mako!” A slight suggestion of a whimper in the way he cried out her name. His head thrashed from side to side, body squirming under her. “You’ll kill me if you stop.”

No, of course she won’t. The unrestrained way he gave in to her made sure of that.

His grip grew steadily stronger as they rocked and she knew he was a hair’s breadth away from cresting. She looked down at his furrowed brow, listening to his breath become shorter, ragged, until he suddenly exhaled in a long, rapturous moan, lips parted in revelation and she couldn’t help but brush her thumb across them as they curved up in a satiated, serene smile.

“All my doing,” she thought, kissing him as softly as she could while still moving against him.

But he didn’t want to be treated with delicacy any longer. He deepened her light kisses with his tongue, by continuing to thrust his hips in time with hers, as if to chastise her, asking her through the firm grip he had on her waist, “What are you doing, being so gentle? Use me…”

“I’m yours,” Raleigh murmured.

"You’re mine, I’m yours, you are me and I am you. My Raleigh, my love, my love." The words went round and round in her head, like a mantra, an invocation.

He buried his face in her neck as she grabbed hold of the end of the mattress above his head for leverage, fucking herself on his cock, up and down, until the world condensed into nothing at all and then exploded into everything at once for the third time that day.

Cradling his head in one arm, she lay dazed and exhausted on top of him. Two sated bodies, lying together skin to skin, soaking in each other’s cooling heat afterwards was one of her favourite things. She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head and she felt him press his lips to the base of her throat, chaste and cherishing.

“Herc is going to be so mad, isn’t he?” she said, still too tired to move.

“Hopping,” he replied, shaking with laughter and he wrapped his arms around her like he wasn’t going to get up anytime soon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a sexually explicit fic was something I challenged myself with for a long time but I didn't have the courage/was too self-conscious to write it until I randomly started typing one day. And I had so much fun! Moral of the story is: just start typing.  
> Kudos and comments are very much welcome. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
